Bean's quest
by Peach'sMinions
Summary: Bean goes on a Quest. That's pretty much it. Typos fixed! we think. please review


Beans quest

Summary:

 **Bean goes on a quest to get bark a birthday present but he knows not what monsters await him on his quest, shall he be victories or shall he fall? read and find out!**

 **Awesome Author is Typing (Well what else would he be doing) "Hello and enjoy this Bean story, it is a sequel to I Hate Games Read and find more!"**

The door opened and in step a purple weasel and a big polar bear. The weasel had a phone to his ear and polar bear had two big money bags slung over his shoulder.

"No no we are not doing that! The deal was we get him not to talk then we get our money" Nack then listened for a few seconds on the phone "What!? What do you mean he's not dead? I shot him myself!…hold on." With that, Nack went into his office and slammed the door.

The polar bear set the the two bags on the family room table and look up to see that the kitchen was to his left and in front of him was the hallway and in the hallway there were three doors all of them had a sign on the outside. One said "Nack's office. Keep out" the second said "Bark" and the last one said "Bean's Domain, come in any time!" Bark looked around the room, when he didn't see any one, he opened one of the bags and pulled out a red gem, then in a green blur it was gone.

Bark blink before pulling out a green gem *ZOOM* then it was gone as well. Bark then pulled out a whit pearl and moved his hand up at the same time. *CRASH* A green duck (named Bean) laid at the polar bear's feet holding two gems. Bark held out his hand, Bean sat up and forked over the gems into the big bear's hand. Bark put the gems and pearl back into the bag and then went to the kitchen and pulled out jelly and bread.

Bean ran to the kitchen and jumped up on to the counter why Bark open a cabinet.

"Um Bark?" Bean said a little worried. "We don't have any peanut butter…sorry."

Bark didn't seem to care as he pulled out a butter knife and two pieces of bred.

"What are you doing?" Bean asked "You can't have that without peanut butter!"Bean shouted.

Bark rolled his eyes and continued to make his sandwich.

Bean watched as Bark continued to make his sandwich, Bean's face showing absolute horror. "You can't do that! Otherwise it will not P.B and J it will be J and J… and who wants that?!"

Then Bean jumped off the counter and landed on the floor and made a choking sound as if a sandwich without peanut butter was the worst crime in the entire world.

Bark finished making his sandwich and took a bite.

Bean made an even louder choking sound.

Nack came out of his room and walked into the kitchen and stepped over Bean as if this happened lot (which it probably did) and sat down at the table and pulled out his phone and started going through the calendar.

Bean got off the floor and sat next to Nack looking over his shoulder. "So boss man what are we going after this time. A shiny that will have fire throwing cats or hammer hitting pink hedgehog or a giant bunny loving robot!?"

"Do you ever stop taking!" Nack yelled as he got up from the table (Leaving his phone on the table) and going back to his office.

Bean thought about it. "I don't know? Bark what do you think?"

Bark look at Bean and tossed the last pit of his sandwich into his mouth. Bean stared at him for a minute then spoke. "I don't think I know ether." He then picked up Nack's phone and looked through the calendar and then he did something that surprised Bark. (This is kind of weird since Bean never surprised him anymore) Bean screamed and ran to his room then came back out running to the front door.

"No own follow me got it?" Bean shouted as he open the door and ran out.

Nack had just came out of his room, just in time to hear Bean's demand.

Bark and Nack looked at each other and then looked at the door in confusion. That was then interrupted by Nack's phone ringing, Nack picked up his phone and answered it. "Hello."

"AAHH Nack, good I got you." Came the familiar voice of Eggman over the phone. "I have a job for and your team."

4 Hours later

Nack got the keys to his hover bike and his gun. Eggman's job had been too good to pass up and not only did it pay well, they also got to hurt that guardian who was friends with Sonic and the freedom fighters.

Nack loaded his hover bike with everything that they would need. "Okay, I got the gun, my ammo, my chaos tracker mmhh." Nack look up to see Bark looking under the table. "What are you doing? We got to get ready to go." Bark pointed to the room that was Bean's. Nack look confused for a moment before it click "Oh you're looking for Bean." Bark nodded. "We'll just have to do it without him." Nack said.

As he looks over his plan he had made to steal the **master emerald** he then realizing his plan greatly evolved Bean to blow open the door's to master emeralds chamber and if needed… blow up the Chaotix.

Nack sighed. "Bark we are going to have to find Bean or get a lot of explosives."

4 Hours earlier

Bean had pick up Nack's phone, he was going to play Uno but Nack had left the calendar open and then he saw the date and with horror saw that today of all days, was Bark's birthday. Bean panicked because he had forgotten to get Bark a present, so he ran to his room, got his money and hit the road. No literally hit the road, not as soft as he thought it would be but he had taken the first step and he could not go back without a gift and he would not give up.

It was a 1 hour and 15 minute walk to the nearest mall Bean thought. "So if my math is correct I should be back in 3 hours."

As Bean was walking he came across the most amazing thing he had ever seen (For that moment) "It's so beautiful! Who would cast you aside?!" Bean asked as he gazed at the…the…leaf. As Bean look at the leaf (For 15 minutes) he discovered that it was boring and through it aside, off into the wind before continuing on his quest. Journey? Thing.

On this quest journey thing, Bean did not know he was being followed. Up above Bean, a lone figure jumped from tree to tree waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

3 Day's earlier

Metal Sonic had just got out of the repair chamber from his last encounter with Sonic. He had been in there for 2 Days and Sonic didn't even do the damage! It was done by Tails Doll, who was supposed to shoot Sonic but he missed and hit him, though he half suspected Robo Knuxs had pushed him. Speaking of Robo Knuxs here he comes.

Robo Knuxs entered the repair chamber and look over Metal Sonic repaired body. "Mmmmmm everything seems to be in working order." Robo Knuxs said feeling bored. Robo Knuxs then look down and started laughing.

"What so funning?" Metal Sonic ask.

"Your feet!" Robo Knuxs sated as he let out an anther barrel of laughter.

Metal Sonic look down at his feet and saw that they had been spray painted pink.

Eggman entered the room because he could here Robo Knuxs laughing all the way in the control room. "O.K what are…?" Eggman never got to finish that senates because he sew that Metal Sonic's feet were pink. "Robo Knuxs!" Eggman roared. "What did you do to Metal Sonic's feet!?" he demanded.

Robo Knux look up at his master. "I didn't do a thing so don't blame me for Metal Sonic's misfortune."

"Then who did?" Metal Sonic hissed. "Tails Doll?"

"NO!" Said a child like voice.

Metal Sonic turned to see Tails Doll standing (or floating) there. "Tails Doll?" Metal Sonic ask. "Did Robo Knuxs paint my feet pink?

Tails Doll seem to think about (No one could tell.) "No Robo Knuxs didn't do, it was…"

"HA told you it was it me! Robo Knuxs shouted, pointing a finger at Metal Sonic."

"THEN WHO DID!" Metal Sonic yelled

"Bean did." Tails Doll said a little annoyed he had been interrupted

Eggman now was surprised. "Bean; You mean Bean the Dynamite?"

"Yep" Tails Doll said.

"Why would Bean do that?" Robo Knuxs asked "Besides for the, huh entertainment value."

Tails Doll was about to answer wean Metal Sonic shouted  
"You can ask him yourself when I drake in his lifeless body!" and he ran toured the exit.

"But how am I supposed to ask him anything if he's died?" Robo Knuxs retorted

Back to the present

(THE REASON METAL SONIC DID NOT FINED BEAN 3 DAYS AGO WAS BECAUSE BEAN WAS DOING A JOP AND HE ROBBED A BANK WERE DID YOU THINK THEY GOT THE TWO MONEY BAGS)

Bean walk on why Metal Sonic continued to follow him. Bean heard something snap from behind him and spun arrowed, Bean studied the path. "Hello?" he called out.

"Hello Bean." Came a voice from above

Bean looked up and saw a pair of red eyes. The next thing that happed took about 30 second. Metal Sonic jumped from the tree hands out, claws extended. Bean moved out of the way as Metal Sonic hit the path. Bean study Metal Sonic. (As much of Nack was the brains, Bean could still study a person.) "He wants to kill me." Bean thought to himself, aloud Bean only said one thing "Attack!" Bean then through about 10 bombs at his attacker.

Metal Sonic jumped out of the way as the bombs explode. Bean pulled more bombs out of thin air and through them. Metal Sonic jumped again looking for a way to attack.

"So thou have come to try and stop me but my journey shall not be stopped… like a stop sign…that is blue and… not an octagon!"Bean said as he through more bombs.

"What?" Metal Sonic said as he moved to avoid the explosives.

"And you will fall dark blue goblin of the underworld!" Bean yelled.

"Again, what?!"Metal Sonic shouted as he once more moved to evade more bombs.

"Suffer the power of the great sun god bombukis!" Bean yelled.

Metal Sonic did not even get to try and jump out of the away because his logic processer kept flashing errors and the last thought that he had before he was hit was. "Curse you Eggman for this logic processer!"

Bean stared at the cratered that was Metal Sonic and with his head held high he said. "Thou were a noble adversary." Bean said as he pumped out his chest and took three steps forward and then he galloped away using coconuts.

Metal Sonic eyes flickered off and then on again. "Coconuts?" Metal Sonic said slowing. "Were in the world did he get coconuts?" His logic processer beeped showing a map. "AAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!"

LATER

Bean had made it. His quest journey thing had come to an end… soon he would have Bark's present, Bean then stop what he was doing, Bean then realized that he had no idea what Bark would want for his birthday.

Bean look around the mall, running from shelf to shelf, searching for the perfect present, after awhile Bean tired out and sat down on the floor at the foot of one of the shelves, Bean then look up lazily and his eyes shot opened with excitement. Jumping to his feet Bean stared at shelf's contents.

On the shelf were hats gloves and other winter things.

Bean grabbed a hat, a pair of gloves, a pair of boots and a scarf and ran to the checkout and then his brain click "wait I'm a wanted criminal for…..well a lot of things." So Bean ran to the self checkout and started to checkout every idiom.

IN ANTHER PART OF THE STORE

Blaze the cat was waiting for Amy and Cream (with Cheese the Chao) to get out of the checkout. She had gotten out 5 minutes ago and was now just waited.

(Amy was in the fashion department and so didn't know when Blaze had gone to the checkout and it took both Cream and Cheese to go get her to get her to the checkout and that took a few minutes.)

Amy walked up to Blaze holding two bags why Cream got her stuff in a bag. Blaze smirked. "What took you?" Blaze asked sarcastically.

"Well if you were just a little more in style you'd know." Amy said in her own sarcastic voice.

Cream then walked up. "So Miss Blaze did you enjoy shopping?"

Blaze thought about it. "Yes…. it was surprisingly fun." Cream and Amy smiled as they all walk to the exit.

On the way out something caught Amy eye… actually it was a someone, a green duck to be precise.

"Oh no." Amy said as she turned and walked over to the self checkout.

"What's wrong?" Blaze asked as she looked towards the self checkout. "Oh."

AT THE SELF CHECKOUT

"NO!" Bean yelled. "NO' NO' NO!" Bean was yelling at the self checkout, he had checked out all of his items and it came to 86.95 and all Bean had was 82 Dollars, Bean hit the self checkout with his fist. (This didn't do a thing)

Bean look on the self checkout with hatred and pulled a bomb out and brought his arm back and the bombs fuse went out. "What?" Bean said as he looked at his bomb. "Sam how could you go out now?" Bean pulled another bomb out. "OK Sam the II don't fall me too." Before Bean could pull back, Sam the II's fuse went out "SAM! What's with you!?" Bean look down on Sam the I. "See what you did Sam you put Sam the II's fuse out!"

Bean walked away from the self checkout and stop when he came face to face with Team Rose. Amy had her hammer out. Blaze's hands were on fire, and Cream and Cheese just stood there ready for anything.

Bean fell on his back and just look up at the roof of the mall.

"Umm Mr. Bean are you OK?" Cream asked.

Bean sat up and took a deep breath and then launched into his story. (Basically everything you just read in about 30 seconds.) "And now all I need is 5 dollars, 5 sticking dollars!" Bean shouted as he fell back onto the flour.

"Okay?" Amy said slowing as she lowered her hammer.

Cream look down on the duck before opening her bag and took out a 5 dollar bill and handed it over to him.

In a flash Bean got up took the 5 dollars and ran back to the self checkout, bought Bark's present and ran back to Cream. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Bean said as he hugged her and kissed her forehead before running to the exit.

LATER

Amy **B** laze Cream and Cheese got out of the mall, Cream still blushing a little from the event that took place a little whale go.

"So" Amy said as they walk to her car. "We never tell anyone that we let Bean walk away."

"Yes." Blaze and Cream said in unions.

As Amy was unlocking her car, she looked up and saw someone she'd hope she never see again.

IN THE PARKING LOT

"BEAN YOU IDIOT!" Nack said (or more of yelled) as he got off his bike and walk towered the green duck.

Bean looked up with innocent eyes.

Nack grabbed Bean by his feathers/hair and pulled the duck towards his bike where Bark was. "Where were you!? We spent hours looking for you and, and, you're at the mall, what's wrong with you!?"

"OW! OW! OW!" Bean said as he was dragged to the bike. "Well you see I saw that OW!"

"I don't want your excuses!" Nack said as he through Bean on his bike.

Bean got off the floor and looked up to see Bark glaring at him. Bean jumped on his big friend. "Happy Birthday buddy!" Bean said as he gave Bark a big hug. Bark smiled as he pat the duck on the head

"Oh' oh I got you presents!" Bean said as he thrust them in to his friend big hands. Bark grind as he put on his new gloves boots and scarf.

"Wait you mean you ran off to go get Bark a present?" Nack asked as he got on his bike and Bean nodded. "Yup that makes sense" Just as Nack started his bike a fire ball flew over his head. Nack could feel the heat as the fire ball passed.

Nack pulled out his gun and turned around to face who ever had thrown the fire but Nack only knew of one person who could throw fire and they were not on the best of terms.

"Alright Nack" Amy said as she and team Rose moved to surround them. "give it up or will….." Amy never got to finish because Nack drew his gun and opened fire. Team Rose took cover behind cars as Nack fired. Bullets went through the car windows and a few tiers even went flat.

Bark gripped Nack's shoulder, the weasel gave him a look before nodding and backing up to his bike. Nack got on his bike and took to sky.

"So…" Bean said "what we going to do now?"

Nack smiled. "Well we did just get a job. How you feel about stealing the… **master emerald**?"

"WERE GOING TO STLEAL THE MASTER ROCK!?"

IN THE PARKING LOT

"Oh well." Amy said as she watched the Hooligans take off

"We'll get them one day." Blaze said

"We better." Amy said as she walked to her car. "I just wished I knew what they were going to do."

Just then they herd Bean yell. "WERE GOING TO STLEAL THE MASTER ROCK!?"

"Oh no" Amy said

Blaze look confused. "The what?"

"We got to get to the flouting island."

THE END

 **Awesome Author "Annnnd there all done."**

 **Solaris Eclipse** **looks over Awesome Author shoulder "am going to have to look over this before you posted it aren't I?"**

 **Awesome Author "yep"**

 **Solaris Eclipse set's down and starts typing "might as well get it over with."**

 **Some time later**

 **Solaris finishes typing "and done. all the typos are removed... I think"**

 **A+A "and thank you TheDualWriter for informing me of the Typos"  
**


End file.
